God Taking Care of the Beast
by Logfella
Summary: Shizuo has just gotten out of that hell-hole. Can Izaya save him? {YEA IDK WHAT THIS IS EITHER MORE OF A ONE SHOT/STRESS RELIEVER UNLESS I DECIDE TO CONTINUE BUT YEA SORRY THIS IS LAME BYE}


**Note:** Some death mention so yea.

* * *

.

**.**

Shizuo took a drag of his cigarette, hands shaking from the cold and from the memories.

Izaya was standing a few feet behind him, for once quiet. Since the entirety of his stay the louse always had some snarky comment to add to anything but now he was just as quiet as a forest. It was unsettling.

Shizuo wanted to walk, not just sit around and do nothing. But the informant broker would accompany his walk because he was of course in his care. Of _course_. He ruffled his brunette hair then blew a cloud of smoke. At least he was granted a smoke outside.

His ears picked up the soft humming from the raven, and his heart settled, mind washing out the memories that had been on repeat like a broken record. It was the first time since he got here that he's been relaxed.

"I don't know how long I was there," Shizuo began, noting the quick pause of tune but it picked up again. That was cue the other man was listening and Shizuo just needed that much, it didn't even matter if he cared, "but it was really surreal, not knowing what the next day was gonna bring y'know?"

The debt collector sighed shakily, "The first time they cut me open they didn't have enough anesthesia to put me to sleep. I can't remember much, I probably blanked out but the jabbing and touching of my insides, fuck."

Shizuo rubbed his forehead. Those people were not normal. They were insane. And Shizuo was their test animal because after all, he was a beast and beasts were supposed to be captured and opened up. That's what they kept telling him, the "doctors", the guards, even the other captives who lost all sense of individuality they believed the chants and repeated it.

_Capture the beast. Open it up. Capture the beast. Open it up._

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Not you," Shizuo spoke, apologetically. He didn't think he said that out loud.

"Well, I didn't expect you to tell me anything about your time there Shizu-chan."

The blonde rolled his eyes at the pet name he was graciously given when they first met.

"The way you're talking is unbecoming of you too. What happened to my beast that would beat up everyone in sight?" Shizuo could even _hear_ the smirk the louse had on right now. "You sound so human now and even act it, that's not how you're supposed to be. Now you sound dead. Do you want to die?"

Jingling came from Izaya, one of his many phones that he always kept with him and never turned off. Shizuo has never seen someone so reliant on a piece of technology until he started staying at Izaya's.

"Hello Mr. Takigawa, I thought you'd forgotten all about me~" Shizuo's stomach churned at the high-pitched tone the flea was using. Shizuo flicked his cigarette, which he finished minutes ago and stood up. Hearing the raven's fake voice and attitude that was most likely for his plan wasn't an ideal thing to hear or be near. Shizuo sighed and walked inside the apartment. It was as soon as he threw his jacket off and sat down on the couch the front door slammed open.

Shizuo rolled his head back, confusion appearing on his face at the sight of Izaya glaring at him. Wait, he was actually glaring at him, as if he had fucked up or something. He's never seen him glare because he was always wearing that cool, blank mask of his since he never liked to be related to a human. He had his phone inches away from his face and the caller was talking loudly asking if the informant was there. Izaya slammed the phone shut and stalked the corner of the couch to stand in front of the blonde.

"What-"

The hands were cold and stiff and it was what pushed Shizuo's neck and torso down so he that he was lying on his back.

"_Stop that_." Izaya hissed, grip tightening as much of the venom that dripped from his words.

"Stop _wh-_" Shizuo shut his mouth when Izaya traded the grip on his neck for his switchblade. The ice touch was sharp that if he spoke then he'd be cut.

"Stop acting so _human_ Shizuo." Izaya breathed, ruby eyes glaring menacingly at mocha. "You aren't supposed to do that."

Shizuo pushed his upper body into the couch (feeling the informant's legs straddling him) so that he could talk without being cut, "I _am_ human and so are _you_ Izaya."

Izaya hissed and grabbed a fistful of the debt collector's hair, pulling their faces close that hot breaths of the other were swirling in the close distance. "No, _I am a god _and you are a _beast_. An emotional, stupid beast that didn't answer my question properly."

"What question-"

"Do you want to die? Answer me Shizuo."

Shizuo blinked, "Do I want to- Why the hell are you so worried about that? Gods aren't supposed to worry over people's emotions. Especially mine _flea_."

"But beasts are different Shizu-chan. Beasts are the troublemakers, _you're_ the troublemaker who always messes up my plans and act un-accordingly. Beasts aren't supposed to change and become human. You're not supposed to act boring and normal!" Izaya practically shouted in his face.

Shizuo couldn't reply, he couldn't tear his gaze away from the angry face of the infamous Izaya Orihara who never let his emotions get the best of him. Over _him_? They hated each other, at least they were supposed to. Since day one, Shizuo knew he didn't want to be near this guy. He had he face of a god but the soul of a devil, or so he told himself.

Except, he began questioning himself after had gotten out of the hell-hole. After Izaya had more or less saved him and was taking care of him. He had no idea why the flea was up for it. He had no idea why the flea slipped up and told him on a lazy afternoon he was protecting the debt collector from those people.

His hatred for Shizuo, did he even have any then? Shizuo, he realized, didn't hate him. Being with the informant broker, his rage and anger had disappeared and now, he didn't how to feel towards him. Izaya, how did he feel towards him?

On the rare occasion, he saw the small, genuine smile when the raven thought he was alone or when he thought nobody was looking. He always kept a mask on; never letting it down and never letting his emotions get the best of him.

So why was he doing it now?

"Answer my question: Do you want to die Shizu-chan?"

**.**

.

**Author's Note:**

SOrry to those waiting for my other story to be updated but right now I'm not really satsfied with it so until I actually write out a proper script for it, it'll be put on hold. This is more of a stress reliever I guess? Idk.

I've always told myself that I would never ship these two. In the beginning I couldn't just bc I didn't see it happening but now here I am, shipping them, writing about them and reading about them and I am mildly disgusted with myself.

Yea and the reason it's so random is bc I have this idea for like a story maybe? But I'm not good at writing angst and all so?

Yea, Thanks for reading anyways!


End file.
